


Join Me

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fun with a shower head, NSFW, Shower Time With a God, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: You are supposed to be getting ready for a briefing and that involves taking a shower. Problem is, the shower is occupied.Guess they will have to share.





	Join Me

After finishing your morning workout, you headed back to your private quarters. With a little more than an hour left until the morning briefing, you knew you had just enough time to shower and get dressed and hopefully grab a quick bit of breakfast and with any luck, get there with time to spare.

The nice thing about living at the Avengers Compound was that it came with all the amenities that Tony Stark’s money could buy. And of course, he spared no expense. This meant a world class gym, spacious entertainment areas, private rooms and best of all, private showers.

Stepping into your room, you stripped off your workout clothes, tossed them in the hamper and walked over to the shower. As you reached the door, you suddenly realized you could hear water running.

Grabbing a nearby knife from a shelf and grabbing a towel to wrap around yourself, you slowly opened the door and was quickly greeted by a cloud of steam. Waving your hand to clear the air, you could see through the door that whomever was in there looked to be tall, muscular with dark hair.

Your mind went through a list of all the people who lived at the Avengers compound who matched that description. One was of course Tony Stark, but he would have no reason to be there. Another was Sgt James “Bucky” Barnes” but the person in the shower didn’t have a mechanical arm, so not him.

Only one other person came to mind who matched, and this person, if they heard you walk in, gave no indication.

Setting the knife down on the sink, you reached out to the door, grabbed the handle, smiled and pulled it back.

Sure enough, standing before you, was a tall, muscular man with dark hair. Standing directly under the shower head, his eyes were closed as he ran a bar of soap over his sculpted body. The sight of him, water cascading down over every inch of his flawless form was more than enough to make you stop for a moment and just watch him, watch him run his fingers through his dark locks, watch him lather himself up time and again.

You could watch him like this all day. But after bringing yourself back to your senses, you remembered you didn’t have all day to just stare at him.

“Hello Loki” You purred, just loud enough for your best friend to hear you over the water.

Eyes snapping open, Loki about jumped out of his skin, knowing he wasn’t alone. As his eyes fell upon you, wrapped in your towel, he breathed a sigh of relief, just grateful it wasn’t his brother there to play a trick on him.

“Hello my dear.” Loki said, a cheeky grin spreading across his face. Quickly realizing that you had seen all of him, Loki saw no point in covering his long thick cock and in the back of his mind wondered what you thought of it.

“May I ask what you are doing here?” You inquired, crossing your arms.

“Well it’s a long story. Short version is that Thor has been in our shower for the last few hours and I got tired of waiting. Since I knew you worked out first thing, I thought I could borrow yours right quick.” Loki explained.

“Considering Thor’s habits, I can’t say I am too surprised. Which reminds me, is there any hot water left after you two?” You asked.

“Yes, there is.” Loki replied.

“Good, because I need it. Are you about done?”

“Almost. There is one part of me though I haven’t washed yet though.” Loki said, his smile becoming more devious by the moment.

“Let me guess: your back.” You replied cheekily. Loki’s smirk was all the answer you needed.

“Well can you finish? I need to get cleaned up before the briefing.” You said, eager to get ready.

“Well I need help to finish. I’ll tell you what, if you wash my back, I’ll wash yours.” Loki said, holding up his bar of soap.

“I need this to be quick. I only have an hour” You said, not believing you were having this conversation.

“I promise I will be quick, yet thorough.” Loki said, holding up his right hand.

Taking a shower with your best friend and teammate was not on the morning schedule, that was for sure. If this had been any other friend, you would have already bolted out of the shower room but being a member of the Avengers meant that you and your teammates often, found themselves in situations that most could never imagine being in, which meant that your bonds with them were different than most. You and Loki were incredibly close, even more so than some couples, which often meant that many around you would often mistake your conversations for flirting, and there were times when they were not mistaken.

There had even been a few occasions when the two of you had dropped your guard to such a point that the two of you nearly ended up being intimate with each other, but each time, the two of you pushed those feelings back. But those feelings were never far from the surface, and today, even more so.

Realizing you didn’t have much time left, you said “Fine”, dropped the towel and stepped in, enjoying the faint tinge of red on Loki’s cheeks as he took you all in.

“Soap please?” You asked, calling his attention back to the present. With a smirk, he handed it to you and turned around, placing his hands up against the wall, treating you to a wonderful view of his well sculpted arse, an arse that he made sure to show off every time he suited up for a mission.

Shaking your head, trying not to let yourself get too distracted you took the soap and you started at his neck and shoulders and quickly lathered him up. Just for the sake of making you blush; Loki fake moaned a few times.

“You’re not helping here.” You replied, a tad crossly.

“I’m sorry my dear, I’ll behave.” Loki said pouting a bit. A few moments later you said, “Okay finished.”

“Are you sure you got every inch of me?” Loki teased.

Eyes narrowed, eager to get a move on you replied “I am sure. Now, I need you to move please. It’s my turn to get wet.”

Letting go of the wall, Loki turned to face you and replied lasciviously “You mean you are not already wet?”

Gritting your teeth, you replied “You know what I mean. Move.”

“I love it when you are so bossy.” Loki said, biting his lip as he moved to let you past him.

Before today, the most stripped-down Loki had ever seen you was the day that the team decided after a long mission to go swim at a local beach. The day had been exceptionally hot and since none of the team had though to bring swimwear, some, including you, just stripped down as far as they could, you had stripped down to tank top and knickers. More than a few of the team had checked you out, Loki included and more than a few that day left the beach with thoughts of you that were less than professional.

As enticing as it had been that day, it was nothing compared to the sight of you now standing under the shower head. With your head leaning back so that you might get your hair wet, Loki was treated to an even better view of your curvaceous figure, your full breasts, your nipples pieced with silver rings and delightful hips, on the left one of which decorated with a tattoo of a set of red lips, a tattoo he never knew about. Along with the tattoo, he noted that you had two navel piercings, one on top and one on the bottom.

“So dear, when did you acquire those?” Loki asked breaking your concentration.

Looking at him and realizing that he had noticed your “decorations” you asked, “The piercings or the tattoo?”

“All of them.”

Grabbing your shampoo, you squeezed out a generous amount and as you began scrubbing your long locks you said “I got the belly rings in high school. Behind my parents’ backs. The nipple rings and tattoo I got my first semester of college.”

“Why did you get them?” Loki asked, his eyes still focused on them.

Shrugging your shoulders, you said “Some of it was just because I wanted them. The tattoo was done for the sake of having something interesting on me.”

“Did it hurt?”

“The piercings hurt worse than the tattoo to be honest. But it didn’t hurt for long.” You said, recalling the day you got them.

“Do you enjoy pain?” Loki asked, genuinely curious.

Thinking it over a moment as you rinsed your hair out, “Perhaps I do a bit. I admit, most guys get a kick out of them when they first see them. And they always want to play with them.”

Even though he didn’t say it aloud, Loki was among those who did want to play with them. As he watched you reach for your shower gel and sponge, he did his best to keep his cool as he watched you put gel on the sponge and set about scrubbing yourself down.

Instantly the smell of cucumber melon filled his nostrils. As long as he had known you, he knew that scent to be a favorite of yours. Even now he couldn’t smell it anywhere else without thing of you. It was a pleasant, sweet smell to him and it made a part of him wonder if it made you taste sweet.

You were doing your best to be quick about washing yourself, but even though it was quick to you, each moment was beginning to be long and slightly torturous to Loki. He felt himself grow harder the longer he watched you and he had taken to holding his hands over his cock, hoping you wouldn’t notice.

When it came time to wash your back, you turned around and handed your sponge to Loki. For a moment, Loki stood mesmerized by the sight of your shapely arse.

“Loki?” You asked.

Quickly snapping out of it, Loki took your sponge and began scrubbing your back gently.

“I admit, that feels nice.” You said.

“What does?” Loki asked gently.

“Being scrubbed down. “

“No one has ever done this to you before?” Loki asked surprised.

“Not for a long time. Being an Avenger doesn’t exactly leave time for a social life these days.” You said, a bit sad by the fact.

Loki didn’t want to stop scrubbing you down and you admitted to yourself that you didn’t want him to stop, but things would have to wrap up soon. Loki handed the sponge back to you and as you set it back down, he reached over you and grabbed the shower head.

“I would be remiss if I didn’t rinse you off myself.” Loki teased as he caught your look of curiosity.

You remained still as Loki rinsed off your back. The water pressure felt wonderful against your back and for a moment, you closed your eyes and sighed contentedly.

“Shall I rinse all of you off?” He asked, noting that you seemed to enjoy the sensation.

“Sure.”

With that, Loki brought up the shower head higher and began working his way down, watching with delight the droplets of water fall down your limbs. Grateful you were still facing the other way, so you wouldn’t see his cock getting stiffer.

For your part, you were shocked at how much Loki was keeping his composure. With previous partners, the idea of cleaning up would have long since been abandoned. A part of you wondered if your form was pleasing to his eye or if he was disappointed. He didn’t seem to be disappointed, but the fact that he had become a bit quieter hadn’t escaped your notice.

As much as neither one of you wanted it to be over, time was running out. Loki seemed to realize this and so he sped up a bit on rinsing you off. He stepped a bit closer so that he might reach around you, and as he did, he brought the shower head down your stomach. Venturing a bit lower, he inadvertently tilted the shower head up, pointing the streams of water somewhere he didn’t expect to.

You paid no attention to it, until you felt the streams of water run over it. That bit of water pressure that had felt wonderful on your back, felt even more so as Loki had brought the shower head over your center, aiming the streams of warm water over your clit, sending waves of pleasure through you.

“Ohhhh!” You instantly cried out, falling forward towards the shower wall, your hands slapping against the black tiles, your legs instantly turning to rubber.

Instantly Loki was worried.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked stepping closer, putting a hand on your arm.

“N…no..” You said stammering, your face red, your voice much higher than Loki had ever heard.

“Are you sure?” He asked tenderly.

“Mmmhmm.” You said, still trying to slow down your now racing heart, your limbs still quivering.

“What just happened?” Loki asked, his mind racing.

Still trying to hold yourself up, you wondered how to explain to Loki how he nearly just caused you to cum right in front of him. You wanted to just brush it off, but based of the look on Loki’s face, that wasn’t going to happen.

Even though you told him it didn’t hurt, Loki wondered if it did. Studying you carefully he noted that you weren’t acting like someone who was hurt. He noted how you seemed to have trouble keeping yourself up and how your face had gone red.

“Was that…. pleasurable?” He asked, curious.

Instantly he saw your face turn even redder, which gave him his answer.

Loki didn’t know what to do next. Knowing that you were now aroused as he still was complicated things a bit. Loki was by no means against the idea of being intimate with you, but only if it was mutual.

With a hand still on your arm he asked, “Shall I help you out?”

A part of you wanted to say yes. You knew the briefing would be starting soon and you still had to get dressed. But after spending the last half an hour naked with your best friend and now with you being aroused, even if you doused yourself in cold water and still went the briefing, you knew there was no way you would be able to concentrate. At all. A quick glance down told you that Loki, despite being concerned, was as aroused as you were.

It had been a long time for you. Too long in your book. You cared for him. You trusted him. A quick fuck in the shower with your best friend? Why not.

Seeing that he was still holding the shower head in his hand, you grabbed his wrist, brought it back down and pointed the shower head back towards your opening.

Loki’s eyes went wide as he realized what you had in mind.

“Are you sure?” He asked, not believing what he was seeing. Your answer to that was to reach down to his waist and take his throbbing cock in your hands.

“I’m sure.” You replied breathlessly as you began stroking him hard and fast, making him gasp aloud as you worked him.

Loki moved behind you and pulled you flush against him. Spreading your legs, a bit, you guided the shower head closer to your pussy, delighting in how the water felt, warm and gushing up against your clit, making you shiver and shake.

While he kept the shower head firmly in place, you kept working his cock, pulling at it hard and making him shudder and moan in your ear as your hand quickly began pushing him over the edge. Soon, the both of you wondered if your legs would give out, so Loki pushed you up against the shower wall, keeping the shower head in place, moving it only slightly.

With you facing the wall, Loki buried his face in your neck, kissing you everywhere he could reach along your neck and shoulders. Having you pinned against the wall was greatly arousing to him, as was having you moan his name right in his ear.

Spreading your legs, a bit further, you pulled Loki closer to you and with his cock still in hand, rubbed the tip of it along your pussy and between the folds, letting feel how warm and wet you were for him.

“Oh fuck!” He groaned as he felt the head of his cock being brought near your opening and with how turned on he was, he silently hoped he would last long enough to give you a good, hard fuck before cumming.

A moment later, he felt you start to slide him inside. No sooner was the tip of him in than Loki moved to push your hand aside and guide himself the rest of the way in, your pussy good and wet and gripping tightly around him, Loki began thrusting hard and fast, pushing you flat against the wall as he pounded into you, the only sounds were the shower, your moans and the sound of skin hitting the wall.

Being pinned to the wall by him was hotter than you ever expected it to be. With the shower head pressed into you, his breath against your skin, his hard cock stretching you, there was no way to escape the waves of pleasure it all sent through your body. Those waves of pleasure only got stronger the more he went at you, made even better by the fact he would thrust into you, pull himself nearly out, making you whimper before thrusting back into you harder. All of it, especially the teasing was delightful.

Loki knew that teasing you with his cock was getting to you and knowing it made him feel even more devious. He wanted to tease you even more and he knew just how he wanted to.

With his right hand still holding the shower head in place, he brought up his left hand to your tits, running his hand over them, squeezing them and delighting in how his playing with them made you cry out. After a moment, he felt for your nipples, feeling the thin metal rings between his fingers.

Bringing his lips to your ear he said hoarsely “Shall I play with them?”

“Uh huh” You whimpered as he took hold of the ring through your left nipple and began pulling at it very gently, making you moan loudly at the feel of his fingers pulling and twisting on it. Loki soon let it go and began to play with the other, pulling and pinching at it, imagining what it would be like to suck on them.

As he played with your nipples, he felt your pussy start to throb and at that, he felt it was time to stop teasing you. Letting go of your nipples, Loki eased himself off you and pulled out. Before you could protest, he spun you around, picked up you up and wrapped your legs around his waist. Sliding back inside you, he pushed you back into the wall, pounding into you as hard as he could.

His breath staggering as he felt himself start to cum, Loki’s eyes fell upon your nipples and quickly, he took one in his mouth, sucking hard on it, pulling on the ring itself as he did so. While Loki went back and forth, sucking on each tit, you wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair, trying not to dig your nails into his skin.

You felt yourself throbbing again, and soon enough the both of you were ready to cum. Loki kept teasing your nipples, not just sucking on them, but flicking them as well. Looking down to watching him run his tongue over them and to watching him pull on them, just as he would thrust harder into you, pushed you over the edge.

“I’m cumming!” You whimpered aloud as you felt yourself spasm and grip his cock, hard, coating it with your juices. Loki didn’t slow down as you road out the aftershocks, he continued to play with and torment you as only he could.

Feeling you cum all over him nearly did Loki in. It took every bit of concentration he had to keep himself together. As much as he didn’t want to cum just yet, as much as he wanted to spend hour upon hour teasing your tits, kissing every inch of you, making you cum over and over again, it was getting harder and harder to hold back and within moments he felt you start to cum again.

Bringing his mouth to yours, he kissed you hard, caressing his tongue with yours, loving the feeling of you moaning against his mouth. His mouth stayed on yours as he gave up on holding back and thrust into with wild abandon.

He held on tightly to you as he felt his cock throb harder and before he knew it, he emptied himself, every last drop of his cum into your pussy. When he finally stopped cumming, he broke the kiss and gently set you down. Your legs all but numb, you held onto him, lost in a haze.

The two of you stood quietly for a moment, ignoring the fact that water was now cold and that the shower head was spraying water everywhere. You knew that surely by now it was time for the briefing, but there was no way you would be able to focus on it, let alone make it on time.

Before either of you could say anything, you heard a knock the door.

“(Y/N?) came a male voice.

“I’ll be right there!” You called out weakly.

“I just wanted to tell you that the briefing got cancelled. Everyone has the day off today.” The person said. “Tell Loki when you see him.”

“Okay!” You replied, not knowing how you were still able to speak.

Turning to look at Loki, you asked weakly “How shall we spend our day off?”

Thinking back to all the things he wanted to do to you before, he brought up a hand, caressed your face and he simply said “I have a few ideas.”


End file.
